Labeling machines are known which are designed to apply to containers of various kinds labels taken, by means of a cutting operation, from a continuous ribbon wound in a reel and work according to an operating principle which provides for continuous motion of the ribbon.
These machines have a considerable constructive complexity and a high cost, and therefore the aim of the present invention is to provide a labeling machine which is capable of working on labels in ribbon form without adhesive, i.e., pre-pasted in any manner, and which has great constructive simplicity.